comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Legacy
Star Wars: Legacy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Legacy #32—Fight Another Day part 1: 28 Jan 2009 Current Issue :Star Wars: Legacy #33—Fight Another Day part 2: 25 Feb 2009 Next Issue :Star Wars: Legacy #34—Storms part 1: 25 Mar 2009 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Cade Skywalker' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Legacy #33—Fight Another Day part 2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Star Wars: Legacy #32—Fight Another Day part 1 Past Storylines Claws of the Dragon Issues #14-19. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 1: Broken' - Collects #1-3, 5-7. "The future of Star Wars is here in an all-new adventure set more than a century after Return of the Jedi and the New Jedi Order! The Jedi Temple is attacked, an Emperor is betrayed, and the Sith are born anew! A lot can happen in a hundred years, but that's just the beginning of the story! Not since Luke Skywalker first stepped aboard the Millennium Falcon has the galaxy seemed like such a vast, exciting, dangerous place!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077165 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 2: Shards' - "Cade Skywalker returns to the place of his father's last stand against the Sith and finds far more than ghosts in this volume filled with revelations about the future of Star Wars! Discover how the Empire joined forces with the Sith to defeat the Galactic Alliance in the war to dominate the galaxy-only to have Darth Krayt and his legion of followers usurp ultimate power for themselves! Follow the fate of an Empire divided, with battles pitting Stormtrooper against Stormtrooper, and Sith assassins bent on taking the life of deposed Emperor Roan Fel! Witness a galaxy in turmoil, and the decisions that will shape its future!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159307879X *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 3: Claws of the Dragon' - Collects #14-19. "one hundred years after the events in Return of the Jedi, Luke’s descendent Cade Skywalker is captured by the Sith, Emperor Darth Krayt unveils his true identity, and a secret chapter in the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi is revealed. When Cade attempts to rescue the Jedi he turned over to the Sith during his days as a bounty hunter, the last Skywalker soon finds himself in the clutches of Darth Krayt. There, Cade must confront his past and decide once and for all: will he remain the Emperor’s prisoner or become his thrall? Learn whether the Skywalker line lives up to the triumph of Luke or returns to the tragedy of Anakin!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159307946X *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 4: Alliance' - Collects #20-22, 27. "Admiral Gar Stazi leads the Galactic Alliance in a risky heist against the Sith. If he succeeds, his army’s resources will be greatly replenished"but at what price of punishment from the Sith Emperor and his minions? Three sides of this tale are told: that of the Galactic Alliance; that of the forces still loyal to the deposed Emperor Roan Fel; and that of the new Sith Order. Immeasurable and unforeseen repercussions will come to all!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822232 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 5: The Hidden Temple' - Collects #??? "Cade Skywalker just wants to be left alone. But when you and your friends have just blown up half of the Sith Temple, cut down two of Emperor Darth Krayt's most trusted minions, and you happen to be the last known heir of the Skywalker legacy, people--bad people, and lots of them--are going to come knocking. The Empire's retaliatory genocide on Mon Calamari is just the icing on the cake. Cade and his bounty-hunter band realize that something must be done! If only there was somebody to help Cade save the galaxy and get the Sith off his back. Maybe a bunch of Jedi? The secrets of the Hidden Temple are revealed-along with a spy who was once a friend!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822240 - (forthcoming, February 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Ostrander. Artists: Jan Duursema & Dan Parsons. Covers: Adam Hughes. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 5: The Hidden Temple TP: 25 Feb 2009 :Star Wars: Legacy #34—Storms part 1: 25 Mar 2009 :Star Wars: Legacy #35—Storms part 2: 29 Apr 2009 :Star Wars: Legacy #36—Renegade: 28 May 2009 News & Features * 09 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26510 Star Wars Legacy: John Ostrander & Jan Duursema] (video) * 28 Nov 2008 - Ostrander Uses the Force in “Vector” * 25 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=114057 Celebrating Star Wars: Legacy] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in